Screwed Up Happily Ever After
by Woopa
Summary: "Become by pretend girlfriend." "No." "I'll get rid of your harassers." "Like I have any of those." He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't seem that way when last week you threatened to stab one with a kitchen knife if he tried to grope you." AU ItaxOC
1. Fangirls Equals Scary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs (Katsumi and Aika) and any others that may show up in the future.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Quotes of Life #1:

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle."

~Albert Einstein~

* * *

Quotes of Love #1:

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

~Marilyn Monroe~

* * *

Dear whoever you are,

I envy those that live a fairy tale life. No need for anymore work. They have their prince in front of them and they never have to worry about their "happily ever after." But of course, in real life that does not exist. Humans are horrid creatures. We lie, cheat, laugh at others, and we don't care about anyone but ourselves. That was how I grew up and used to think. I never believed in true love before. I just thought that love comes and goes as it wishes. In one moment, you are in love. Another, you are not.

Perhaps, it was after I received what they called a "true love's kiss," I fully began to believe in it. However, it is up to you whether or not you want to believe me. Maybe you will once you hear my story.

~Aika~

* * *

It was a quiet day at the cafe, as quiet as a maid cafe get.

That day, I was on counter duty (basically making drinks and taking deserts out). None of my "admirers" were in sight and it was a huge relief. From the moment, I started working here, I had people trying to grope me and they always made some perverted comments.

"I blame the maid outfit." I thought at that time.I could do nothing about it. Rule 1 of the cafe was: "Always treat the customers with respect no matter what." Rule 10 of the cafe was: "No physical abuse to any customers." But what they didn't find out, couldn't hurt them.

To tell the truth, I am really superstitious. So I was a little freaked out when I dropped my mirror this morning. "Damn. Seven years of bad luck. Can this get any worse?" But of course, Murphy's Law always takes effect. I dropped a dishtowel earlier and a knife. Bad luck will come and a man will visit.

So far, I have seen any signs of a suspicious man who will bring bad luck.

But as always, I spoke too soon. The soft ding of the cafe door snapped me out of my thoughtful trance.

Hurrying over, I bowed and said, "Welcome home, master." It was a part of the job to greet every customer at the door with the phrase. At first, my eye twitched every time I said it, but as they say, practice makes perfect.

"Where would you like to sit, master?"

"The counter will be fine," the rich, baritone voice made by skin prickle with anticipation.

Something is going to happen. I had felt it in my gut.

I led the man to the counter and handed him a menu. Honestly, it is easier when he sits closer so I could serve him without moving so the other maid (the only one that had serving duty) could just leave him to me and attend to other customers.

A few moments passed and I glanced at the clock. 5:30_._ At six, I would be off duty and home free.

"What would you like, master?" Inwardly, I once again cursed how we had to refer to the customers as master.

"What would you recommend?" I looked at him and realized that he was actually younger than he first looked. He was probably around my age instead of in the twenties. The dark onyx eyes seemed to be endless and his smooth-looking, jet black hair was pulled up into a ponytail that did not at all decrease his masculinity. His mouth was curved into a half-smile, half-smirk. He had an amazing build, muscular yet lean; it was way more than I could say about my admirers. I almost shivered at the thought of what some of them looked like.

"Personally, I love our Chocolate Chip Mocha and Iced Dragon Tea for drinks. For deserts, I would recommend our Blueberry Pie, Cranberry Cheesecake, Chocolate Cheesecake, Key Lime Pie, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Double Fudge Brownies or the Double Chocolate Fudge Cake." He looked at me curiously. Perhaps he picked up on the fact I didn't mention any main entrees. I have never eaten here (excluding the drinks and deserts).

"I'll take a Chocolate Chip Mocha and a slice of Cranberry Cheesecake." I nodded and jotted down what he said. I turned around to make his drink. From the corner of my eye, I saw him pull his hair out of a ponytail. I turned back around to hand him his drink. It took a lot of restraint to not ask why he had did that. Curiosity killed the cat and I did not want to die (though I highly doubt that he would kill me for asking).

Five girls burst into the cafe. I was busy pulling out the cheesecake to cut him a slice and could not greet them. The other maid was busy as well. They came stomping over to the counter.

"Welcome home, masters. What can I do for you?" I asked. They were the sketchy kind of girls or as another would call them, sluts.

"Yeah. You can tell us if you saw a boy about 170 centimeters tall, 56 kilograms, gorgeous black hair in a ponytail, has a muscular build, blood type is AB, and he is about fifteen." The girl's tone was basically saying, "Hurry up and tell me where he is bitch. I need to catch up with him so I can rape him." My smile turned into a frown and with every word they said, my eyebrow raised. Soon it was almost buried in my hair. Okay, that was an exaggeration. "Have you seen him?

"Sure, I've seen him," I stated, continuing to cut out a slice of cake. The unknown man to the right of them stiffened and I inwardly grinned in amusement at that fact they were after him. "I think he ran past here earlier and went heading west."

They nodded to each other and hurried out without thanking me. Faintly I could hear a, "Girls, he went west! After him!" There was an ear-splitting scream and a loud rumble of footsteps as they hurried to the west.

Frankly, I felt bad for the unidentified man. If I had a mass of fangirls like that and was a guy, I would want to run and hide too...Screw that, even if I wasn't a guy and they were after me, I'd still run.

"Thank you." I looked toward him and smiled.

"No problem. It was the least I could do for a well behaved customer," I commented and handed him his cake. Mentally, I admitted to myself that I would have helped anyone who had fangirls like that. He gave me a questioning look, but did not ask anything when he saw I didn't want to talk about it.

We sat there in silence for a while. Him, sipping on his drink, and me, simply sitting there (occasionally getting up to serve someone), content that I did my good deed of the day and watching as few people left and more came in.

He put down his drink with a faint thud. I turned toward him and found him waiting for my glance.

"Become by pretend girlfriend." I looked at him as if he had two heads. Why me? There were hundreds of fish out in the sea. Of course, I saw his reason: fangirls (those scary beasts).

"No." It was short and sweet yet all the more painful.

"It'll benefit you just as much as it will benefit me."

"Fine. I'll humor you. What's in it for me?" I couldn't help but ask. I am not going to get killed by fangirls without a good incentive.

"I'll get rid of your harassers," he stated as if it was the weather. I gave him a withering look. "Like I have any of those," I huffed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't seem that way when last week you threatened to stab one with a kitchen knife if he tried to grope you." I blushed a little. He saw that?

"You saw that? No one was supposed to know," I whispered.

He came me a confirming nod that did not make me feel any better since he was smirking as well.

"So, what do you say?" I thought through the idea. He would have his fangirls off his back and I would have my admirers off mine. The cons were that I couldn't date if I ever found a guy I like (highly unlikely though, seeing as all the guys I've talked to, besides him, are idiots) and that there was a chance he might find out about my past...

It was far better in the pros section than the cons, I had to admit to myself. "Fine." I ripped off a sheet from my order notebook and jotted down my number.

"My name is Setsuko Aika." I slipped the paper to him.

"Uchiha Itachi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I gave him a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." He slipped me his number and stood up, taking his drink with him.

I looked down, preparing to clean up any mess he made, to find an uneaten slice of cake, the payment for his meal, and a table, mess-free.

"Wait!" He turned. "You forgot your cake," I shouted.

He looked at me and smiled. "I never meant to eat it. It was for you." He turned back around and left through the door, the little bell chiming in the process.

I smiled fondly and picked up the cake. Damn, he is good. This is my favorite type of desert.

Finishing my cheesecake, I continued to smile, noticing that it was already past six. I almost skipped to the back room and changed from the maid uniform to a pair of skinny jeans, a purple blouse, and a trench coat.

"Katsumi! I'm leaving! See you tomorrow!" I shouted to the other maid, still taking orders. She tilted her head to the side and gave me a smile. She could probably make it until the person taking the next shift would arrive.

* * *

I strolled down the street. The breeze ruffled my black hair making it trail an inch or two above its usual height around my waist. My ocean blue eyes had tints of purple in them making them seem like the ocean during dusk.

I pulled out my iPhone which was probably the only expensive thing I owned besides my T.V, which wasn't that big. I added Itachi's number when I realized something. Uchiha...wasn't that one of the really rich families of Konoha?

I scowled slightly in anger. And didn't I promise myself that I would never associate with the wealthy ever again?

My phone rang once to alert me of a text message. I knew it had to be Itachi. I only had two other numbers. Katsumi was working and the other would not text me.

Twirling a lock of my hair in my hands and biting my lower lip (they was a bad habits of mine), I hesitated on checking the text. I ended up checking it anyway. I made a commitment and I won't back down.

**What is our cover story?**

**_You and I meet in the library yesterday. We run into each other causing me to fall over and drop all the books around me. You help me pick them up. You invite me to lunch out of guilt. I hesitate at first but agree. Realizing that one of the books that I have checked out is the one you are reading, we talk about books and eventually find out we have a lot in common. You ask me out for another date._**

**It's good. Then afterwards, I ask you to be my girlfriend correct?**

**_Oui. Where shall we meet tomorrow?_**

**I'll pick you up. Send me your address.**

**_767 Whitefield Street. Seventh Floor. Apartment #36._**

**Be ready to meet my nosy cousin. He won't buy anything in our cover story.**

Smirking, I typed in my reply.

**_It'll work out somehow. We need to actually know each other's likes and dislikes first._**

I unlocked the front gate to the apartment. It's rusty hinges creaked with each touch. The fresh, deep green grass covered part of the pathway. The sun reflecting on the building made it look as red as an apple, so unlike its usual deep orange. Stupid stairs. Why didn't someone invent elevators before this stupid building was built? After climbing seven flights of stairs and opening my door, I checked to see if anything was out of place. Curse my paranoia. The kitchen was the same, clean but with pots and pans all over the place. The dining table was messy and my room was even worse. Nothing was out of place. Sighing, I set to work on cooking food and cleaning everything.

My phone started to ring.

_To the merciless gods above the sky,_

_No cry will get through._

_Lacrimosa._

_Let us become firewood that has been burnt until we are hollow,_

_And burn that sky until it is no more._

_Lacrimosa._

_Fallen and born here,_

_I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear,_

_Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith,_

_And remain on the face of this earth,_

_To count the tearful days that pass._

Picking up the phone, I asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Aika, your counterfeit identification is done. It should be in your mailbox."

"Will anyone notice that it's fake?"

"Are you doubting me?" I could almost see him raising his eyebrows out me in a teasing manner.

"Of course not, Obito. I'm just making sure. Thanks."

"No prob. Catch ya later." We both decided to hang up at the same time.

After running down and getting my ID, I plopped on my bed. Gently, I fingered through the pages. It took a month to make and a lot of money. For now, I am safe from _them._

Heading back into the kitchen, I grabbed my phone I left there previously and saw I had a new text message.

**Shall we begin the 20Q now?**

I let a small grin escape onto my face. It's like he can read my mind.

**_Shall we have a competition to see if the person not asking can correctly guess the answer of the question asked by the other?_**

**What will the winner get?**

_**A favor?**_

**You're on. You go first.**

**_What is my favorite color?_**

It went on like that for a while until we both knew each other fairly well. But by then it was already past midnight. Too lazy to get out of bed and take a shower, I moved under the covers and curled up. "I can just take a shower tomorrow," I mentally convinced myself.

I thought about tomorrow. I always hate the first day of school. My face was tilted toward the open window, deep in thought. "Forget that. No one cares about school. Who the heck makes high school start so early anyway? But...tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day," I said aloud with a sigh. With that thought in my head, I fell into a deep sleep. The moon cast an eerie glow on my face making it seem far more pale than normal. Not that I was normal anyways.

* * *

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own the words in underlined italics. It belongs to Kuroshitsuji and is from the song "Lacrimosa."

Review! I'll give you a virtual cookie and a hug if you do. I'm also accepting OCs for a while (maybe two or three). I need: likes, dislikes, name, hobbies, personality, dreams, and pairing (if you want any).

This story is planned to update every two or three weeks.

I'll write a oneshot for the person that reviews the most after a certain number of chapters (not saying how many~)

So review and enjoy.

Woopa

P.S- I do appreciate criticism as well. I want to improve my writing.


	2. Of Broken Plates and Burning Glares

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs (Katsumi and Aika) and any others that may show up in the future.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Quotes of Life #2:

Sometimes, just sometimes, violence solves everything.

~Based on the quote: "Violence is never the answer."~

* * *

Quotes of Love #2:

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

~Dr. Seuss~

* * *

My alarm went off. Ringing like the end was near, I chucked it to the opposite side of the room hoping to make it shut up. It met my wall face first, shattering the glass and probably breaking one or two of the needles.

I got up groggily and marched straight to the bathroom. Needless to say, I looked like a raccoon came through the window and mauled me. It was not very pretty.

While I was washing my face, I suddenly remembered everything from the day before. Damn. This means I have to look more than just decent or those fangirls will never let me have a break...never...

I can say that I am not like other girls. They take hours to dress. I take thirty minutes at maximum.

I observed myself in front of the mirror. My white dress shirt was wrinkle-free and nicely tucked into a black mid-thigh skirt. I slipped on the only bracelet of value I owned and skillfully tied my green and black striped tie around my neck.

Hidden beneath the fabric of my shirt, the words on my bracelet next to an emerald rose seemed to glitter. _Skin white as snow. Lips red as blood. Hair black as ebony._

* * *

I rushed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He never said when he was going to pick me up but I assumed that it was around seven since school started around 7:15 and it only took about ten minutes to get there by car. I have maybe fifteen minutes at most.

I grabbed a muffin from the fridge and was just about to put it in the microwave.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed like any other sane woman would do in this situation. I elbowed the person hard causing him or her (but that would just be nasty) to back away and causing me to drop my muffin and plate on the ground. The plate shattered and some of the fragments cut into my feet. Though I was wincing at the pain, I snapped myself out of it under the thought that if the person was truly a molester, he or she would not stop there. I grabbed the nearest damaging item and smashed it upon the person's head.

Shaking with nervousness, I slowly stepped away from the unidentified person, stepping on more plate fragments in the process.

The front door slammed open and by instinct I chucked the object in my hand at the open door. The person flawlessly grabbed it before it could smash into his face like I had hoped.

"Itachi?" I asked after the adrenaline wore down. "What are you doing here so early?"

He ignored me and addressed the person who was currently on the floor. "Shisui. I told you to get her, not molest her."

I looked down to find a man who looked similar to Itachi on the floor in pain.

"God dammit. I didn't molest her." He shakily stood up. "And your girlfriend hits incredibly hard. I would not anger her in the future." He was Itachi's cousin? The one I should be expecting to meet?

Breaking from my thoughts, I realized both were staring at me. I blushed a deep shade of red out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry that I hit you with a..." I trailed off when I realized I didn't even know what I used to hit him with. I looked over at what Itachi had in his hand. A frying pan? "...a frying pan..." I burst out laughing at the end. "Some Uchiha, you are if you can't even avoid getting hit with a frying pan."

Itachi cracked a smile. "Shisui. It's not like you to get beaten by a little girl," he teased.

Shisui pouted and stated, "She caught me off guard. I didn't think she would slam a stupid pan into my head."

"I'm sorry but I hold no responsibility for my actions should you sneak up on me," I said trying to swallow my laughter down enough to say something. "And you shouldn't underestimate the power of frying pans."

He grinned at me. "Don't worry about it. I have a hard head." I heard Itachi mumble something along the lines of "Yeah the hardest. He has already suffered from the loss of few brain cells he has." Ignoring the sarcastic comments of his cousin, he introduced himself. "Uchiha Shisui, at your service, milady."

"Pleased to meet you, sir Shisui. My name is Setsuko Aika." I retorted amused.

"Are you okay?" I turned to Itachi with a puzzled expression. "Your feet," he clarified.

I looked down to see a puddle of blood around my feet and multiple glass shards in them. I paled. "How much blood can a person lose again before they die?" I asked nervously.

Seeing me pale, he walked over and gently picked up me. The porcelain crunched beneath his shoes.

"Shisui, clean up the mess."

"What am I? A slave?" he grumbled.

"Yes. Now get to work." Shisui bent down and started to clean up, mumbling something about weasel ears. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Under the sink," I replied as he set me down on a chair. My feet were in a lot of pain. I hadn't noticed it before due to all the adrenaline.

"This will hurt a lot," he warned. I nodded for him to continue.

He pulled out each fragment. Then he dabbed each cut with alcohol and finally, wrapped up my feet.

"It looks like I'm a mummy or something."

"A hot looking mummy." A light blush danced across my face and I glared at Shisui. "For someone claiming not to be a molester, you sure sound like one."

"We have to leave now or we're going to be late." I nodded and got up. Apparently that was not the smartest idea.

I let out a cry of pain and fell forward as my feet could not support the rest of my body.

"Careful," Itachi commented while catching me before I fell. "It'll take a while for those injuries to heal."

I glowered at Shisui. "This is all your fault."

He put his hands up in a calm down motion. "Whoa, calm down. I'll make it up to you." I faintly heard him whisper sarcastically, "It's not like hitting me in the head with a pan was retribution or anything."

"Where's your bag and shoes?" I glanced at Itachi, forgetting about my anger for a moment before pointing to the door and the bedroom.

Itachi looked at Shisui meaningfully. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

He picked up me up and walked to the door. Picking my shoes, he held them up for me to take and put on.

"Thank you..." I whispered. I'm truly thankful for what he's done but I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him in the first place.

"No problem."

We walked out the door with Shisui trailing behind us.

"What the heck? You have a McLaren F1?" I almost shrieked in disbelief. Both of them raised their eyebrows at me in a questioning manner. "That's the sixth most expensive car in the world!"

"Duh. We are the Uchiha. But besides that, how do you know so much about cars?" Shisui stared at me like a cat playing with a mouse.

I inwardly panicked. They're not supposed to find out. What the heck am I going to do! I can't reveal anything! Why did I have to open my mouth?

"I read an article about cars that have doors that open upward. They described a McLaren F1." Shisui nodded in acceptance but I could see that Itachi did not buy a single word.

"I call driver!" Shisui exclaimed.

"One last chance. Do not crash this car like the others." Itachi glared throwing the keys to Shisui.

"I know. Your old man would get sooo mad. Especially when it's one of the few cars that show off our family colors."

Itachi helped me into the back before sitting down next to me. I was having a mini breakdown. It's a freaking three seater car that cost 970,000,000 yen! How much money do these people have to spare?

"Calm down. The only person stupid enough to damage this car would be Shisui." Itachi patted my head in a comforting manner.

"Oi. Don't downgrade me. I won't crash this beauty. I would rather risk my life."

"Perhaps this is why you can't get a girlfriend," Itachi remarked. I coughed in order to hide my laugh at Shisui's scowling face.

"Shut up. I should have never introduced you to teasing..." He grumbled. He was quiet after that, probably to avoid anymore teasing comments from his cousin.

* * *

The moment the school came into vision, massive screams erupted from so many places all around. It would put a dragon's roar to shame.

I winced at the sudden increase in volume. Itachi barely turned his head at the sound. Shisui, however, was grinning like a maniac, not to say that he wasn't usually. It was just more than normal.

"Is this normal?" I asked tilting my head in the direction of the fangirls.

"Unfortunately." "Of course." My eye twitched at Shisui's answer. Could you be anymore of a playboy?

It was like Itachi read my mind (sometimes I think he does). "How many princesses are you planning on kissing, Shisui?"

He just laughed and stated, "As many as it takes to find my princess."

"If you take too long, she'll go looking for another," Itachi warned.

"You're one to say, Mr. Prince."

The conversation ended there. As Shisui parked, fangirls crowded around it.

"I'm actually surprised that none of them are throwing themselves onto the car."

"They know better. It is carved into history that you do not, under any circumstances, touch an Uchiha's car unless he personally tells you that you can."

I almost snorted. Massive ego much?

I stepped out of the car after Itachi and took the hand that he took. After all, I might as well play the role that I agreed to do.

All the eyes turned to me and I can tell you it was not the best of feelings. The glares felt like it would burn my skin.

"Can you walk?" he whispered to me.

I nodded. The bandages were so tightly done that I could only feel about half the pain as I would normally feel and it was bearable. There was no need to make the fangirls want to kill me even more by leaning on Itachi.

Walking side by side with Itachi and Shisui ahead was not the most uncomfortable thing in the world, I realized. It could have been far worse.

Shisui was throwing air kisses and hearts at the fangirls making some of them faint.

"Shisui, watch over Aika and take her to the ceremony." It was not a question, it was a command.

"Fine. This better cancel out the fact I caused some injuries on your girlfriend." I'm sure Itachi nodded at him or something but I didn't really pay attention because the glares seemed to intensify if even possible.

"Come on, Aiai." I looked at him weird and he explained. "Your nickname." I rolled my eyes and walked faster so I was side by side with him.

He pointed over to the green bulletin board. "That's where your classes should be listed. Mine is over on the red one. I'll meet you over there when I am done." He turned to the left and walked over coolly with his red tie blowing in the wind. Every single girl, even the ones in a relationship, turned to make googly eyes at him. Some even let out shrieks and fainted.

See? This is why no one takes the female population seriously. We get lower pays and crap like that. I made my way over to the board to check my classes.

"Aika?" I turned my head around. Katsumi was standing there with her seemingly golden hair tied up in a braid.

"You are Aika! You didn't tell me that you were coming to this school," she accused.

"I didn't realize that you went to this school," I responded shrugging.

"You also didn't tell me that you got a boyfriend! We knew each other for a whole month!" She pretended to be offended. She had asked me yesterday morning if I had a boyfriend. We were close friends that met a month ago when I moved here.

I let out a groan. "How many people know of that?" It had been barely fifteen minutes.

"By now...probably the whole school. You should watch your back, they're planning something."

"I know...and I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"At least we'll have most of our classes together," she smiled.

I looked at her oddly. "How do you know?"

She pointed to my green tie and for the first time, I realized that she had on a green tie too. "Green ties mean you have four to six advanced classes. Red means you have all advanced classes. Blue means you have three or less advanced classes."

I hummed while thinking about the new information. "Now that I think about it, I think Itachi had a red tie like Shisui."

She snorted. "Of course. All Uchiha are at the top of this school. They all have red ties."

"But both of them had many different pins on it."

"Pins represent the clubs that they were in. You wouldn't be in any since you just moved here but I have one too." I looked at her tie and sure enough she had a pin that said Cooking Club.

I sighed. There's another reason for the fangirls to kill me. I don't have any clubs so I won't be "good enough" for him. "Can I join any now? Or is it too late?"_  
_

"Probably after the Opening Ceremony but I'm sure you can just ask your boyfriend," she teased.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" I asked glumly.

"Definitely not."

"Hey. You ladies. Would you like to skip the ceremony and go have some fun with us?" It was stated like a question but it was clear we had no choice in the matter. Two men walked up to us. They were not ugly per say but they had nothing on the Uchiha, but all the Uchiha were beautiful (well, all the ones my age).

"Get you're hands off me!" Katsumi screeched when his hand latched onto her wrist.

The people around us were slowly moving away. No one wanted to get involved.

"Now you can be good girls and come with us or we can do this the hard way." Both were grinning in a disgusting manner. Like a wolf in front of a deer, I suppose.

"Get your freaking ugly face away. I don't want to see it again," I stated coolly. Please God, let Shisui be there ready to save the day. I don't want to hurt someone or get hurt myself...

Now I wishing that I had taken karate or something.

"What was that, you little bitch?" unidentified man number one yelled.

He reached for me but was cut off by a nonchalant voice. "You heard the lady. Get your ugly head away from her. You don't want to mess with my dear cousin's girlfriend." Shisui casually flicked his hand in the "shoo" motion.

"You think you're all tough, little bastard?" unidentified man number two roared. He let go of Katsumi and charged at Shisui with man number one close behind him.

"So ungraceful," he commented. He moved so fast that it seemed that one moment they were charging at him and then the next they were beaten up on the ground.

He walked over to us ignoring all the boys in awe and the fangirls with hearts in their eyes. "Are you guys okay?" I nodded and relaxed. Shisui wouldn't harm me, right?

"I don't need help from someone like you," she hissed. Her eyes were full of hatred and malice. Looking at me, her eyes softened and she said, "See you later, Aika." She turned heel and left just like that. In the short time frame I knew her, I only knew that she had some grudge against rich people. The fangirls were eyeing every move with envy for wanting to be in her place and with hate for turning their idol down.

Shisui looked sort of shocked at her sudden change in personality. "That's the first time a girl has reacted like that..." He shook himself out of his thoughts and addressed me. "Are you done looking at your schedule?"

I continued to look at where Katsumi left for a few more seconds and then nodded. "Yeah. There's nothing more to do here."

* * *

The ceremony took place inside the gym. It was overly crowded and some even had to stand in the back because there were not enough seats.

Shisui and I had to go into our separate color groups. This once again makes me feel inferior to the Uchiha...

I found Katsumi once more and it seemed that she had calmed down.

"Sorry I snapped," she whispered.

I gave a quiet laugh. "You shouldn't apologize to me."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to apologize to him."

"What happened bef-" I was about to ask her but was cut off by a very busty woman (the principal of course) with blond hair in pigtails.

"Now, listen here kids, you cause trouble..." Her face transformed into one that belonged to a beast. "You'll get the punishment. Got it?" she threatened. Then suddenly she became the nice cheerful woman. "Great, now let us welcome our freshman representative, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi stepped on stage in his white collared shirt and bright red tie. His pants were perfectly dirtfree. Everything about him screamed perfect. Fangirls were fainting left and right. Boys had stars of admiration in their ideas. Katsumi was glaring (I think she would have glared at any rich person that went on stage). Shisui was sleeping.

What the fuck did I get myself into?

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah. A new chapter :D**

**I have a few things to say.**

**First, thank you to those who:**

**Reviewed (you guys are the best): DarkeArcanine, Fantasy is now Non-Fiction , bb71 (), Akira Chikara, Sunny Bunny Rose, AllSaidAndDone  
**

**Story-Alerted: Minte15, Aura the Artist, ForASunset'sRise, Ninja Trio's Best  
**

**Favorited: 0Kuro Tenshi0, katarauchiha653719  
**

**Above, I only listed you once if you happened to do many of the things.**

**Second, I love the you added me and stuff but I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! More reviews means a faster update!**

**Third, chapter 1 will undergo a title change.**

**Fourth, I'm really sorry but no one's OC has shown up yet! I'm getting to it. They will be out soon. You may still submit. I will still accept some! You can submit more than one if you like (no promises that both will be picked though)!**

**Fifth, each character will have a fairy tale story if they are important enough and have a pairing but the fairy tale will be every much screwed up!**

**Sixth, the next update will be in 4-6 weeks depending on how much free time I have between exams. I need to study!**

**Seventh, Here I will pose some questions to you and the one who get them correct will be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**1. What fairy tale is Katsumi going to be in?**

**2. What fairy tale is Aika going to be in?**

**3. (Personally I think this is the hardest) Who is Aika's father?**

**Thanks and I hope you say tuned!**

**Woopa**


End file.
